Conventionally, a pump to be used in a pool is operable at a finite number of predetermined speed settings (e.g., typically high and low settings). Typically these speed settings correspond to the range of pumping demands of the pool at the time of installation. Factors such as the volumetric flow rate of water to be pumped, the total head pressure required to adequately pump the volume of water, and other operational parameters determine the size of the pump and the proper speed settings for pump operation. Once the pump is installed, the speed settings typically are not readily changed to accommodate changes in the pool conditions and/or pumping demands.
During use, it is possible that a conventional pump is manually adjusted to operate at one of the finite speed settings. Resistance to the flow of water at an intake of the pump causes a decrease in the volumetric pumping rate if the pump speed is not increased to overcome this resistance. Further, adjusting the pump to one of the settings may cause the pump to operate at a rate that exceeds a needed rate, while adjusting the pump to another setting may cause the pump to operate at a rate that provides an insufficient amount of flow and/or pressure. In such a case, the pump will either operate inefficiently or operate at a level below that which is desired.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pump that could be readily and easily adapted to provide a suitably supply of water at a desired pressure to pools having a variety of sizes and features. The pump should be customizable on-site to meet the needs of the particular pool and associated features, capable of pumping water to a plurality of pools and features, and should be variably adjustable over a range of operating speeds to pump the water as needed when conditions change. Further, the pump should be responsive to a change of conditions and/or user input instructions.